1. Anti-KHSV RIT While the anti-KSHV RITs displayed potent killing of Vero (AGM epithelial cells), they were ineffective at killing the BCBL-1 cell line (human primary B cell lymphoma), despite surface expression of the corresponding viral glycoproteins on these cells. This puzzling and disappointing finding raises the question of whether the RITs will be active against other KSHV-infected B cells, including the MC116 cells and primary B cells. We have generated constitutively infected MC116 cells in which the lytic phase (and expression of KSHV structural proteins) are induced by doxycycline. These cells provide an alternative system in which to test the activity of the anti-KSHV RITs against a cell type that serves as the major KSHV reservoir, as is the substrate for two major KSHV pathologies. 2. Anti-EVOV RITs In collaboration with Dr. Jens Kuhn of the NIAID Integrated Research Facility, we have produced a PE-based RIT based on an scFv from a mAb against the EBOV GP. Studies are underway to examine the effects of this RIT against GP transfectant cell line. Positive results will lead to testing against infectious EVOV in the IRF BSL-4 facility. We are also generating RITs based on different anti-GP mAbs.